Keeping the faith
by Itsmecoon
Summary: Sam and Dean are critically injured in an accident. The whole family rushes to be with them. This is an extremely late New Years Resolution story. Will contain flashbacks of spankings. Please don't read if you don't like. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Itsmecoon Beta: Trumansshell  
Title: Keeping the Faith. Part 1 of 4 Fandom: Supernatural Main Characters/Parings John/ Sam and Dean  
Type of Spanking: Discipline Implement(s): Hand Paddle Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. This is a very very late New Year's Resolution story. Dean and Sam are critically injured in an accident. Rating: Teen Word Count: 3810  
Notes & Warnings: Spanking of minors by their dad.

"I don't understand the reasoning."

"Because we were ordered to Castiel."

"I'm not comfortable with those orders, Balthazar."

"That's irrelevant. We were ordered not to interfere. We are to let the demons do as they planned."

"But, I'm their protector. I have been since Dean was conceived. I can't sit back and allow them to be hurt."

"I'm sorry brother but you can and you will. God has ordered it."

"I don't understand. How can this fit into his plans for the Winchesters?"

"I don't know but we must keep the faith."

"I have faith but am I to let them die if necessary? For what reason? I've promised Mary to protect her sons not sit back and watch them die."

"You aren't to interfere in any way."

"I thought they were meant for something special."

"Dean and Sam are meant for something special but who's to say when that's going to take place. Maybe this will catapult the good they were meant to do. Maybe their sacrifice will alert others to their cause."

"They're too young, Dean's just barely 17 and Sammy's 13. That's way too young to die."

"Just sit down and let's see how this plays out Cas."

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure I can."

"What sit down or watch?"

"Either, I won't leave their side. If one or both of them dies, they won't die alone!"

"I'll come with you in case they're separated."

"Thank you brother."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

John was shocked to look down and see Dean's name on his caller ID. They hadn't spoken in almost two weeks. They had a big fight when John took him and Sammy to Bobby's for a few months. He was going to be trained by Pastor Jim and Caleb because some African monsters had shown up in St. Paul and John didn't know how to kill any of them. Dean wanted to go with his Dad but John forbade it. He said it was too dangerous and Dean had been pouting ever since.

The phone call raised red flags like crazy. Dean wouldn't call unless something was wrong.

"Dean, what's wrong. Are you and Sammy okay?"

"Excuse me? Hello?" an unfamiliar voice said.

"Who are you and why the fuck do you have my son's phone?"

"Would your son be Dean Winchester?"

"Who's asking?"

"Sir, my name is Jacob Jones and I'm an EMT in Luverne. I'm afraid there's been an accident. This number was saved as the owner's emergency contact."

"Was Sam with him? Are my boys alive?" He turned and yelled "JIM!"

Jim and Caleb both came running at the fear they heard in John's voice.

"Yes, they're both alive but are in critical condition. That's all I can tell you over the phone."

"John, what's wrong?" Jim asked.

John held up one finger letting Jim know to wait a second.

"Where are they?" John asked.

Jim and Caleb watched John grabbing his gear and followed suit so that they could hit the road faster.

"In Luverne County Hospital."

"Here in Minnesota?"

"Yes sir."

"They're staying with their Uncle in Sioux Falls. He has custody and is closer. Please tell my boys that Dad and Uncle Bobby are on the way."

"Yes sir, I will Mr. Winchester."

John hung up the phone and turned to his friends, his eyes glowing in fear.

"John, what's wrong?" Jim asked.

"There was some kind of accident." John choked momentarily, regained control and said, "The boys are in critical condition in Luverne. I'll let you know what's going on when I get there."

"I'm not staying here and you're not driving."

"Jim, don't fuck with me right now!" John screamed tossing a chair across the room. "I'm going to my boys." He bellowed prepared to fight.

"I second Jim, you're not driving!" Caleb said yanking John's keys out of his hand and tossing them to Jim.

"What good will you do them dead?" Jim argued when John tried to fight. "You can't drive right now. I'll drive your truck, and Caleb can follow in mine, let's go. You call Bobby so he can be on the way and the boys aren't alone."

They ran to John's truck and took off as fast as they could for the hospital and the boys. They were over an hour and 40 minutes away. Jim hoped to cut out the forty. John grabbed his phone and called Bobby.

"Hey Johnny, how's is going?" Bobby answered oblivious to what had happened.

"What the hell did you let them do?" He bellowed.

"Whoa John, just tell him so he can get there." Jim yelled. "We don't even know what happened."

"What the hell are you going on about ya idjit?"

"The boys have been in an accident?"

"Balls, what happened? Where are they?"

"I don't know but they are in Luverne, Minnesota at county"

"I'm on my way. How bad?"

"They're in critical condition, that's all they would tell me. Take the custody papers. We're over an hour out."

"I carry them always. I'll call you as soon as I know anything."

"Thanks Bobby. Please be careful."

"Always, ya idjit. Jim driving ya?"

"Yeah."

"Good, you'd end up in prison, or dead otherwise. They're strong Johnny have faith."

"I lost that a long time ago."

"Well find some for your boy's sake!"

Bobby's house was thirty minutes away from Luverne. Luckily he was on a supply run in Valley Springs, South Dakota and only about 15 minutes away. He got there in a little over 9. He threw his truck in park and ran into the hospital emergency.

"Sir, may I help you."

"Winchester boys, where are they?"

"Are you their father?"

"No their Uncle."

"I'm sorry..."

"Save your I'm sorry bullshit and tell me where my boys are."

"There's no need for that kind of language."

"LISTEN TO ME! WHERE ARE DEAN AND SAM WINCHESTER? I HAVE CUSTODY!"

"Third floor ICU."

"Thank you," he yelled back as he jumped in the elevator. "Sorry."

As he got off the elevator he heard. Code blue room 311 stat. His heart sunk and he ran to the desk.

"Please help me. Winchesters which room?"

"Sir, I'll be right with you." Bobby saw a look cross her face and knew one of the boys was in room 311. 'It's Sammy,' popped into his head, 'He needs Dean!'

"I need to know, are they together?"

"Sir please."

"ARE THEY IN THE SAME ROOM?"

"Lower your voice. We have an emergency right now. I'll be right with you."

Bobby ran to the admitting doors, they were locked so he banged on them and shouted,

"LISTEN TO ME PLEASE! YOU WILL LOSE SAMMY IF DEAN ISN'T WITH HIM. THE BOY IN ROOM 311 NEEDS HIS BROTHER."

By then the guards were trying to subdue Bobby. He was fighting them with tears rolling down his cheeks as he tried to get their attention. A doctor was on his way into the ward. Bobby grabbed him, looked him in the eye and said,

"Please, my boy will die if his brother isn't in the same room with him."

Something about this burly gruff man tugged at the doctor's heart and a feeling came over him, and he said,

"Okay sir, Calm down. I'll see to it that they are together."

A nurse came out of Sammy's room and said,

"He's stabilized doctor."

"Good." the doctor responded. " Nurse Jane, move the boys to room 317."

"What?" she yelled then whispered to the doctor, "Since when do we listen to lunatics?"

"We don't talk about anyone that way! Did anyone tell him that one of his kids was in room 311 and that they weren't together?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. No doctor, nobody told him."

"If he knew that without being told, I trust that he knows his boys."

"I'm sorry." Bobby said to the guards. "I'm calm now and you won't have any more trouble out of me. Nurse?" he said,

"Yes?" she snapped.

"I'm sorry Ma'am. When you have a moment could you please tell me what happened to my nephews and I'll fill out their paperwork."

"Let me be sure that both boys are settled in their new room, 317 then I'll explain it all to you."

They let him go and he went and sat down. He ran his hands down his unshaven face and leaned over and cried. A few minutes later he felt a hand on his shoulder,

"Excuse me sir?" Doctor Jones asked.

"Is Sammy okay?" Bobby piped in.

"I can't explain it but they both seem to be much better since we moved them into the same room. How'd you know?"

"Their mama died when Sammy was 6 months old and Dean has been a mother hen ever since. They seem to need each other. They can sense when the other is hurt or in trouble and needs his brother.."

"Well, thank you, um..."

"Singer, Bobby Singer, I'm their Uncle."

"Thank you Mr. Singer."

"Can you tell me what happened? And if they're going to be okay?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

John kept fiddling with his phone. He wanted to call Bobby and see if there was an update. Jim kept calming him down and telling him that as soon as Bobby knew anything he would let him know. John carded his hand through his hair for the millionth time. He leaned his head against the glass and looked up at the sky and thought,

'Please don't let a spanking be one of the last things I did to my boys and barking orders be the last thing I said to them. Dear God, if you even exist, I can't stop your plans with my sons but I'm begging you to let me see them at least once. You see, we had a big fight...

**Flashback:**

"Dean Eric Winchester that's enough. I said you're going to stay with Uncle Bobby for a few months and I meant it."

"I don't wanna go to Bobby's I wanna go with you. I'm 17 not 12 and I can handle training. Sammy can stay with Bobby."

"That's Uncle Bobby to you young man. Disrespect him one more time and I'll turn you over my knee and wear your ass out like the ten year old you're acting like."

"Okay, if I can't go, why can't we just stay here? We're old enough now."

"I'll be gone for too long and it's too far away in case anything were to happen. At least at Uncle Bobby's you're only 2 hours away and I can come visit."

"Can but won't."

"I've had enough of your attitude."

"But you're being unreasonable."

John crossed the room in two steps. Dean didn't have time to back up before he was raised to his toes and his backside swatted three times. John let him down, spun him around and asked,

"That's enough! Now do you understand what I just said young man?"

"Yes sir."

"Then get your ass to your room and get you shit packed now!"

"Yes sir."

He stormed into the room but knew his Dad would be all over his ass if he slammed the door and tossed things around as he packed. So he just fumed silently, while shoving his stuff into his duffel.

"Dean it's okay, we usually have fun at Uncle Bobby's." Sam tried,

"Sam, just leave me alone."

"Well, at least we might be able to have a few friends this time."

"That's exactly what I'm looking for Samantha. Someone to play fucking play dolls with."

"Listen asshole," Sam said wiping at his tears. "If Dad says we're staying somewhere, then we're fucking staying there. I was just trying to help but now you can go fuck yourself."

Sam grabbed his bag and headed out of the bedroom door. Dean just stood there looking like an idjit, as Uncle Bobby would say, and feeling like a pile of shit. He just hurt the only person who usually always had his back. How could he let things get so bad? As Sam walked past the kitchen John hollered,

"Samuel?"

"Yes sir." Sam gulped because with John, saying Samuel is never anything good.

"Drop your bag by the door and come in here."

"Yes sir."

Sam knew he was in trouble but not sure what for. He dropped his bag and slowly walked into the kitchen and stood in front of where his Dad was sitting and drinking coffee.

"Samuel, look at me."

Sam obeyed instantly.

"I don't know what happened between you and your brother back there," he said pointing to their room. "But I heard too many curse words coming out of your mouth."

"Sorry sir, he made me mad."

"Consider this your one and only warning. If I hear another curse word out of your mouth before morning, you're taking a trip over my knee. Understand?"

"Yes sir,"

"Good, now get the rest of your stuff." John smiled, stood, ruffled Sam's hair and sent him off with a swat.

This of course pissed Sammy off even more. He was so mad at Dean over this that he had decided that he was riding in Dad's truck not with Dean. John watched Sammy close his eyes and knew without a shadow of a doubt he'd be sitting on a sore ass before they got there. They had a three day trip ahead of them and he wasn't looking forward to it at all but it was necessary.

"Dean, let's get a move on it. We leave in 15." John hollered.

"Yes sir!" Dean yelled back.

He'd have to fix this and make things right. He was mad at their Dad not Sammy and he was feeling guilty about the way he treated his baby brother. He walked outside with his bag, put it in the back and walked over to Sammy's side and said,

"I'm sorry Sammy."

"I don't give a sh...crap."

"So that's what Dad got on you for, cursing?"

"Dean, just leave me alone."

"I'll let you pick the first tape."

"I don't care what tape you put in, I'm riding with Dad."

"What? Come on Sammy. I said I was sorry." Dean reached out and grabbed Sam's arm. "I didn't mean it."

"I don't give a shit Dean." Sam said as he jerked his arm out of Dean's. "I could fucking care less. Dammit, It's not my fucking job to make you feel better, I'm riding with Dad."

When Dean's eye bugged out and he didn't say anything, Sam knew his ass was toast. Dad was behind him.

"Samuel, follow me now!"

"Just great. Thanks a lot Dean."

Sam let out a deep breath and followed his Dad into the living room. Dean shook his head not sure why Sammy blamed him. Dad sat on the couch, reached out and pulled Sam to his side. Sam started to unsnap his jeans, on;y to have his hands moved away. John took down his jeans, boxers, then tossed Sam over his knee. He didn't say anything because Sam had already been warned. He started hard and fast and Sam was breathless after two swats. John tore Sam's backside up with swat after swat. Sam swore that the man had hands of steel. Sam instantly felt the burning in his backside, which in no time turned into a fire. One that had him begging to be put out.

"Daddy...Stop!...Sorry!"

John just kept up his pace. And Sam increased his crying, turning, twisting and anything to escape. John swatted each thigh and said,

"Stop squirming NOW!"

"H...h...hu...rts."

"It's supposed to!"

Sam tried really really hard to be still but after a particular harsh circuit, he reached his hand back trying to block his Dad's.

"Samuel, move your hand."

"D...dad...Hu...rts!"

"Sam if I move it for you, you get an extra round. If you move it yourself, one more round and we're done,."

Sam didn't say anything. He just pulled his hand back and grabbed onto his Dad's pants leg. True to his word one more go around and John started rubbing Sam's back. Sam was sobbing hard and didn't realize it was over for a few minutes. Once he did, he wanted his jeans back up, so he pushed himself up and hissed as he fixed them. John held his arm out to Sam to let him know the offer of being held was available if he wanted it. Of course he was in John's lap in a heartbeat soaking up all the attention and affection he could get. Sam always needed it after being spanked. Sammy calmed down after a few minutes and mumbled into John's shirt,

"M'sorry Daddy."

"I know Tiger but were not quite done yet."

Sam pushed back and stared into his Dad's eyes. He knew what was coming and he hated it. He looked into his Daddy's eyes and knew there was no changing his mind so he dropped his head back to his Dad's chest and let a few new tears of frustration fall. He was thinking that this was all Dean's fault. He tried to help Dean and Dean called him a girl and cussed at him. John tried to give him a minute, but they really should have been on the road a half an hour ago so he said,

"Come on Sammy, let's get this over with. Head to the kitchen."

"I don't wanna." Sammy pouted.

"Doesn't matter, you were warned to stop and you didn't. You know as well as I do the punishment for cussing is a spanking and getting your mouth rinsed out with soap."

"Yes sir."

Sam got up and headed to the kitchen. John grabbed a wash cloth out of the kitchen box and followed his son. He made Sam sit in a chair facing the wall. Sam hissed as he sat. John got the washcloth wet, lathered it up and brought it over to where Sam was sitting. He said,

"Open up Sam."

Reluctantly Sammy listened and followed Dad's orders. John proceeded to put the soapy rag in his son's mouth and lather the whole thing. By the time he was finished, Sam's teeth, gums, mouth and tongue were coated with the nastiest tasting dish soap Sammy'd ever tasted.

"Face the wall until the timer goes off, then you can rinse for two minutes only. Nod your head if you understand."

Through his tears, Sammy nodded at his Dad. He hated the fact that he let Dean get him so upset, that he ended up sitting here on a sore ass, staring at the wall, with his mouth tasting like nasty dishwater. Five minutes later, the timer went off and Sammy ran to the sink and started rinsing. He wanted to keep it up after two minutes but he knew better. He didn't want to add any more swats to his still throbbing backside.

Sam turned off the water and headed to find his Dad. 'Screw Dean' he thought. He was still going to ride with Dad. As he walked into the living room John surprised him,

"Thank you Sam."

Sam was confused and asked,

"For what?"

"I wasn't anywhere around and you could have tried to rinse longer. I wouldn't have known."

"You said two minutes and I didn't want to risk you reigniting the fire in my backside so I knew better."

"Here." He handed Sam something.

Sam looked down shocked to see his bathroom bag. He got a befuddled look on his face and looked on his Dad and said,

"What's this for?"

"For listening, go brush your teeth and get the rest of the soapy taste out. I have some gum on the sink for you to chew when you're done."

"Wow, thanks Dad."

"I figure one son hating me is enough."

"We don't hate you Dad. Dean's just mad. He'll get over it."

"After I'm on my way to Blue Earth maybe. Not before."

Sammy shrugged his shoulders and headed to brush his teeth. He'd never been this excited to brush his teeth since he had to chew those little red pills in school to show all the plaque that was missed. That was just cool, trying to get all the red out. He remembered Dean swiped a small box and he and Dean used to have a contest to see who brushed better.

He smiled as he spit out his mouthful and reloaded his brush and started again. Then he remembered what Dean had said earlier and he stopped smiling. His brother called him Samantha and talked about him playing dolls. He was 13 not 9 dammit. Yeah he still had his Thor action figure Dean had gotten him when he was younger but Dean still had his Batman so he didn't see the big deal.

"Sammy, time to load up."

"Yes sir." he yelled after he spit out his mouthful.

Dean was in the doorway of the kitchen as Sammy came out.

"Sammy look, I'm sorry. I was mad at Dad. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just took it out on you."

Sam looked in Dean's eyes and said,

"Whatever!"

He pushed past his brother and headed outside. They loaded the rest of their stuff and Dean sadly watched Sammy climb up into the truck and gingerly sit down. Sam's never chosen Dad over him after a spanking before. Sam looked him in the eye and then turned his head. Dejected, he climbed into the Impala. John came out of the house and climbed into the truck. He handed Sammy a pillow which caused him to smile. John pulled out of the yard, followed by Dean and they headed towards Sioux Falls North Dakota.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

John looked out the window as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I'm coming boys, hold on Daddy's on his way." He whispered into the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Itsmecoon Beta: Trumansshell  
Title: Keeping the Faith. Part 2 of 4 Fandom: Supernatural Main Characters/Parings John/ Sam and Dean  
Type of Spanking: Discipline Implement(s): Hand Paddle Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. This is a very very late New Year's Resolution story. Dean and Sam are critically injured in an accident. Rating: Teen Word Count: 3832  
Notes & Warnings: Spanking of minors by their dad.

"Castiel, what did you do?"

Cas stood there and tried to pretend he didn't hear Balthazar's question.

"Cas, I told you we weren't allowed to interfere."

"I just whispered in Bobby Singer's ear that Sam and Dean needed to be together."

"I understand that, but we weren't supposed to do anything but be with them. Do you want to explain how Sammy survived?"

"I didn't touch him!" Cas yelled.

"I know, you touched the nurse's hands."

"I couldn't let him die! I'm sorry if I got you in any trouble. I'll take the blame."

"I would have done the same for Dean so, I've got your back."

"Thank you Bal."

"That's what brothers are for."

The two angels stood shoulder to shoulder protecting Sam and Dean as well as each other.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Bobby, are they okay?" John yelled as he answered the phone.

"They are both stable right now."

"NOW? WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOW?"

"Calm down Johnny. Sammy gave me a bit of a scare, but I got the doctors to put the boys in the same room and once he sensed Dean with him, he stabilized. They both did as a matter of fact."

"Scared you how?"

"We lost him for a minute John."

"What do you mean lost him?

"Never mind that. They're okay now. I think that they'll be fine. Keep the faith."

"I have no fucking faith! I don't know why you and Jim keep saying that bullshit."

"It's all we got when we feel hopeless. There is nothing else we can do. Not a God damn thing." Bobby yelled until his voice started to crack.

"M'sorry Bobby, I'll try." John said honestly. "How did you get them put together?"

"A lot of yelling but if that hadn't worked, I would have gotten out the shotgun."

"I'll bet you would have. Thanks Bobby. Have you seen them?"

"Yeah, they are hurt pretty badly."

"What happened?"

"The story I've been told is that they were rock climbing and their equipment malfunctioned."

"What?"

"I don't believe it either. The boys are excellent climbers."

"Been doing it most of their lives and Dean is meticulous about it. If he has even a slight doubt, he wouldn't let Sammy climb, orders or not."

"I remember you almost busting the kid's ass for it once. It was at that same park as I recall."

"So what are we thinking? Ghost, demon or angry spirit?"

"Not sure but I'll find out as soon as the boys are in the clear."

"We're still about 25 minutes out. Tell them I love em."

"We'll do."

"I'll try to find some faith."

They hung up the phone and John leaned on the window thinking about his boys.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Bobby walked back into Dean and Sam's room and looked at his nephews. They looked so much younger than he remembered them looking when they left the house this morning. They were badly bruised and broken. He walked between both of them and grabbed each of their hands. He looked up at the ceiling and said,

"God, we never talk because I'm stubborn and hold a grudge. I need you to spare my boys. I know what happened to them wasn't an accident and I've got a gut feeling it was demons. So protect them please."

Bobby squeezed their hands and continued,

"They're good boys deep down. Sure, they end up ass over tea kettle a lot and wind up sleeping on their bellies, but they're good boys. They live a hard life. It's expected. It kind of goes with the job of being hunters. Please, don't cut their lives short. They still have a lot left to do! Thanks for listening."

Bobby let go of their hands, wiped his eyes as the nurse came in.

"Could you give us a minute?" She asked him.

He nodded his head and decided to go for a cup of coffee and some salt shakers. He got to the cafeteria and sat down and was drinking his coffee when an evil feeling washed over him. He let his cup fall to the floor as he raced back up to room 317.

As he rounded the corner, what he saw shocked him. There was a bright white glow coming from the room. He burst in to see a man in a trench coat. His hand was on the nurses forehead and she was screaming as the light emitted from her eyes and mouth.

As she fell to the ground, Bobby noticed that both of the boys were flat-lining. As he ran to them, another man stopped him. Bobby watched in amazement as the guy in the trench coat placed his hands on each boy's chest and instantly they had normal sinus rhythm again.

"Thank you." Bobby said then asked, "What are you?"

Before he got an answer he heard the nurse stirring. He turned to look at her and she asked him,

"What happened?"

"You fainted." he explained as he stretched out his hand to help her up.

He turned back but both men were gone. The nurse left. Bobby walked over to Sam and Dean. He bent over to whispered into Dean's ear,

"Hey ace, you need to snap out of this coma. Enough is enough. Sammy needs you to wake up. You know that the only person that can take care of him right is you." Bobby carded his fingers through Dean's hair as he continued, "So, come on soldier, fight dammit fight. I love ya boy, your Dad does too and we ain't willing to let you go yet. Your Daddy's on his way and I order you to be awake before he gets here. You understand me boy? Come on Dean! Wake up boy! We need to get the son of a bitch that did this!"

He kissed Dean on the forehead and headed over to Sammy's bed. He pushed Sammy's hair out of his eyes, kissed his forehead and as he carded his fingers through his hair he said,

"Hey tiger. You're looking rough. I need you to wake up now. Your Daddy, Caleb and Pastor Jim are on the way. We would all like to talk to you and figure out who or what did this to you. Dean's here and he really wants you to wake up too. We can't have you sleeping on the job now can we? You boys asked for my permission to go climbing not to lay around and sleep all day or dying. You never have permission to do that so get your ass up! Sammy that's an order! Come on Sammy wake up!"

Bobby broke down and cried.

"Don't take them away from me!" He yelled into the air.

Cas, who never left the room just made himself invisible, walked over and placed his hand on Bobby's chest over his heart and whispered in his ear,

"Keep the faith."

Bobby didn't know what was happening but he suddenly felt at peace. His tears stopped and he felt that the boys would be okay in the end. He calmed down and smiled. Then he walked over to their window, grabbed the salt shakers he stole from the cafeteria out of his pocket and started to salt the windows.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Cas, did you feel that?" Balthazar asked.

"Yeah, what was it?" Cas instinctively checked on the boys.

"I don't know but it felt... Um... miraculous!"

"Whatever it was, caused Dean and Sam's heart rates to get stronger."

Just then Cas and Balthazar heard the voice of John Winchester, via Angel radio saying,

"_God, I know I haven't talked to you in years. Hell, I haven't forgiven you for taking my Mary from me. But I need you to protect my boys. I don't know what hurt them but I know it wasn't an accident so please keep them safe. I have to make things right with my boys. Don't take them from me!"_

"Well I guess that was the miraculous feeling you had Cas."

"I never thought I would see the day when John Winchester would pray again."

"Me either. Do you think that this is the start of their higher purpose?" Balthazar asked.

"It just might be the start. Maybe John or Bobby needed a wake-up call to remember what the fight is all about."

"I guess we may never know for sure. One thing we do know is that Sam and Dean have both improved since the prayer. I guess maybe deep down John has kept the faith."

"I guess you're right." Cas walked over to Dean and carded his fingers through his hair.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

'There,' John thought. "I hope that Bobby and Jim are happy now.'

He closed his eyes to try to hide the tears but it made things worse. All he could think about was his last encounter with the boys when he dropped them off at Bobby's.

**FLASHBACK**

John pulled into the Salvage yard with the Impala on his six. Bobby heard the familiar rumble and stepped out on to his porch. He was puzzled when he noticed Sam was with John and Dean was alone. He assumed that Sam was in trouble and forced to ride shotgun with Dad and not Dean. He thought it was confirmed when Sam hissed a bit climbing out of the truck. He realized he's gotten it wrong when Dean looked at Sam and asked,

"How you doing Sammy? You okay?"

"You know what Dean? Don't worry about me, you being rude to me is what got me in this situation in the first place. Just leave me alone."

"Sammy, I'm sorry!"

Sam stormed away from Dean and was about to walk off. Dean took off in the other direction. John was upset at the way his boys were behaving so he yelled,

"Freeze!"

Both boys stopped instantly but made no attempt to do anything else so John took matters into his own hands as usual and bellowed,

"Front and center."

That got both boys moving fast to stand in front of their father. John watched as they ran to stand at attention. He walked around them shaking his head. Sam and Dean didn't know what to expect especially as he was behind them. He stopped behind Dean, grabbed his arm and popped him twice. Sam teared up hearing it since he knew he was next and it would hurt. As expected John repeated the gesture on Sam, who hissed a bit and shed a couple of tears at the renewed burning in his backside.

"Now, we're guests here. Uncle Bobby has been generous enough to open his house to us and allow you to move in while I'm away. The least you can do is to say hello and thank you. Any questions?"

They both answered with a no sir and went to greet their favorite Uncle.

"Hey Uncle Bobby," Sam said, "I've missed you. Thanks for keeping us."

"Sammy, it's good to see you too. I sure have missed you and am so glad you can stay! You always have a home here." Bobby hugged Sam and ushered him into the house.

"Hi." Dean said.

"Hi Dean, everything okay son?"

"Yes sir. Thanks for letting us stay even though we're old enough to stay alone."

"DEAN!" John hollered.

"Sorry Uncle Bobby." Dean said looking down. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too you idgit." Bobby said as he pulled him into a hug.

Bobby whispered into his ear,

"You might not want to pull me into this fight boy. It will wind up with my spoon against your backside after you Daddy leaves, got it?"

"Yes sir, sorry."

"Go try to work things out with Sammy or it'll be a few long months."

"Okay I will." Dean said and started to walk into the house.

"Dean?" John barked.

He stopped and turned towards his Dad. John looked into his eyes and barked,

"Three!"

"Yes sir, I understand."

"Good! Go unpack."

Dean ran to the room he and Sammy shared to find Sammy laying down on his stomach.

"Sammy, you okay?"

"Dean, leave me alone!"

"Sammy come on, I said I was sorry!"

"No, you called me a girl, teased me for wanting friends. Me getting mad, got my ass busted for cussing. Then I tell you to leave me alone, try to walk away, and that got me swatted, which in case you didn't know, hurts like a bitch on a sore ass!"

"Sam, to be fair it was the cussing that got you busted not me. Same with the other, you running off is what got you the swats."

"Whatever Dean, I don't want to make things right yet. I'm still pissed!"

"Alright kiddo, I can respect that."

"Wait, where're you going?"

"Back downstairs."

"What about unpacking?"

"I won't need to. I have a plan to get Dad to take me, so I'll just leave it in the duffel."

"Dude, Dad's NOT taking you."

"Yes, he will."

"It's your ass literally!"

"So you think Sammy. So you think."

"So I know, firsthand and there's his second hand and third. Then that's followed by the paddle!"

"Shut up Sam."

"Okay, just so you know, I AM going to tell you I told you so when he leaves and you're face down crying into your pillow sporting a sore ass."

"You're such a bitch!"

"And you're a jerk."

That's all that was said. Bobby called them to the table for his famous Chili. Dinner was great. They laughed and had a wonderful family meal followed by a fire out back complete with Smores. John started talking to Bobby about the training he was going to be doing with Jim and Caleb. Dean instantly joined in on the conversation trying to weasel his way to an invite. John and Bobby both knew the game he was playing but were enjoying being together as a family that they let it slide.

That was until Dean went too far. John was talking about the ways to spot and kill a bultungin or a were-hyena. Dean knew it was by cutting its head off so he decided to practice his sword moves by firelight. John didn't notice until the blade reflected the glare of the fire into his eyes as he yelled,

"Dean, what in the hell are you doing?"

"Practicing."

"Go put that away now!"

"But Dad, I'm good with the sword. Let me come and learn too."

"Asked and answered son. Now put it away!"

"Dad you're being unreasonable! I'm almost 18. I can handle this!"

"Dean, until I know what we are dealing with, your ass will be here, end of conversation."

"Dammit Dad!"

"Four and Five Dean. Give your sword to your brother, then get your ass in the house and find a corner."

Sammy looked into Dean's eyes and all of the anger and desire to say 'I told you so' left quickly. He felt sorry for Dean.

"Yes sir." Dean gulped.

Five was the worst and could mean anything from the belt, a switch, or the strop. Dean knew he was in deep trouble. So he went without any further argument.

"Sammy, go put Dean's sword away and remind Uncle Bobby how to make a Smore, okay tiger."

"Yes sir." Sam said as he headed to the Impala's trunk knowing he'd been dismissed and kept busy.

As he walked he heard Uncle Bobby and his Dad talking. Uncle Bobby was trying to calm his Dad down.

"Come on John, you remember being on the verge of being a man. You want to be treated like a man but sometimes revert to acting like a boy to get your point across."

"Yeah yeah yeah Singer I remember."

"Well, cut the kid some slack."

"I will not be disrespected, no matter what point he's trying to make."

"I didn't say don't beat his ass, I just want you to think about how hard it was being his age and don't be too hard on him."

"Please Daddy." Sammy butted in, "Dean really wants to be just like you. That's why he tries so hard. He wants to hunt right alongside of you."

"Sammy, your brother's punishment is between me and him."

"Yes sir, I know."

"Johnny, think about what you did at Dean's age to prove you were a man."

"Okay."

John turned and walked towards the house. He thought back to what he did when he was 17 and realized that he and Dean were a lot alike. John joined the Marines and Dean wanted to join John. He decided not to cut the switch he was going to and just give him a few licks with the belt. He wasn't going to be cussed at, or disobeyed.

He walked in and looked at his son. Dean was standing at attention with his nose in the corner. He was trying his hardest to be a man about it but John could tell Dean was secretly crying. He was casually wiping away his tears. John's heart ached. He never wanted this life for his sons but it's what he gave them. He loved his boys and the men that they are turning into made him proud. After taking a deep breath, he walked into the living room where Dean was and sat in Bobby's chair. He called Dean over.

"Alright Dean, front and center."

Dean did a final wipe of his face before he turned and walked to stand in front of his Dad. He looked his Dad in the eye and even though he felt rage towards the man, he was in the wrong by the way he handled the situation.

"You know why we are here Dean?"

"Yes sir. I was disrespectful to you and Uncle Bobby and I kept pushing you to let me go with you. I didn't let up and you got to five."

"Okay then lose the jeans and boxers and get over my knee."

"Dad, not like that! Please let me bend over the couch or something."

"You act like a 10 year old, you get punished like a 10 year old. Let's go."

This pissed Dean off even more than not being allowed to go. He obeyed his Dad and did what he ordered but the hatred for being treated like a baby was burning a hole in his gut. That was the whole reason behind his attitude in the first place.

John started in hard and fast. He was only using his hand but Dean felt the fire slowly leaving his gut and reigniting on his backside. By the time he was finished with the hand spanking, Dean was a sobbing mess of sweat, snot and tears. He looked like he'd been in a fight and lost. Dean shuddered when he felt his Dad reach down to unbuckle his belt.

"Sssssoooorrrrrrrrrryyyyyy. ….Nnnnnooooooo."

Dean knew if his Dad followed his normal pattern he was in for 17 licks from John's belt at the least and seeing he was counted to five he guessed it would be a lot more. He was shocked when he heard his Dad say,

"Seven."

He wasn't stupid enough to complain. He tried to keep quiet but when John applied all seven to Dean's sit spots and he couldn't control the yelps. John put the belt down and started rubbing Dean's back.

"All done son. It's okay now. The slates clean."

As soon as the words sunk in and Dean realized it was over, he pushed himself up and fixed his clothes. John stood up to pull his son into his arms but Dean stiffened. He was still pissed and didn't want any comfort from the man.

"We done?" Dean was able to blurt out while wiping away his tears.

"Yes."

"Night."

Dean turned and quickly headed to his room. He never did up his jeans so he was able to remove them easily. He boxers came off with his jeans but he didn't care. He threw himself on the bed face down and cried.

John was left standing in the living room of his best friend's house in shock. His son never acted like that before. Sure Dean hated chick flick moments but after a spanking he usually allowed it for a few minutes. He'd never shunned John before.

Things were no better in the morning. They all ate breakfast together. Dean hissed when he sat down. He wouldn't even look at his Dad. Sam and he cleaned up and John called them out on the porch when they were done.

"Well boys, we've been here many times before and you know the rules right?"

"Yes sir, listen to Uncle Bobby and stay out of trouble." Sammy said.

"Dean?" John asked when he didn't volunteer to say anything.

"Yes sir. I think we've stayed with enough people over the years that we know the rules by heart by now."

John wasted no time in applying five swats to his backside.

"Cut the attitude Dean. You'd better get yourself under control. Don't you dare take this out on Uncle Bobby."

"Sorry sir, I won't."

John walked over to Bobby, shook his hand and thanked him. Then he hugged Sammy, who hugged him back, then kissed the top of his head. He turned to Dean and hugged him. Dean remained stiff and didn't return the hug. John kissed the top of his head anyway. He climbed into his truck and drove it in front of the porch. He rolled down his window and said,

"I love you boys. Behave and I will call you soon."

"Love you too Dad bye." Sammy waved

"Later." was all that Dean said.

END OF FLASHBACK.

John let a few tears fall as he thought about Dean. He kept the attitude and refused to talk to John on the phone when he called. It had been 11 days and Dean still hadn't talked to him.

"Please, don't let my swatting Dean and yelling at him be the last thing I get to do with him. Please let Sammy be safe too!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Information about Werehyenas can be found here.

wiki/Werehyena


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Itsmecoon Beta: Trumansshell  
Title: Keeping the Faith. Part 3 of 4 Fandom: Supernatural Main Characters/Parings John/ Sam and Dean  
Type of Spanking: Discipline Implement(s): Hand Paddle Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. This is a very very late New Year's Resolution story. Dean and Sam are critically injured in an accident. Rating: Teen Word Count: 2852  
Notes & Warnings: Spanking of minors by their dad.

Bobby was sitting in a chair between both the boys. He was holding each of their hands and taking to them.

"Alright you idjits, enough is enough. Everyone is on their way here to check on you boys. It's time to wake up so you can visit when they get here."

"Any change Bobby?" John asked as he rushed into the room.

"No, sorry. They're both still in a coma."

"Dean, Samuel, I want you to open your eyes and that's an order!" John tried without any success.

He got close to Dean's ear and whispered,

"Ace please, wake up. The last thing I do and say to you can't be a spanking and chastisement. I love you Dean wake up so I can tell you." John was crying and his tears were falling in Dean's hair. "Dean, Sammy needs you to wake up. I need your help getting Sammy to open his eyes."

Dean could hear his Dad crying. His Dad never cried. A least not that he knew of. He tried to open his eyes but he just couldn't. He tried to talk but no luck with that either so he turned to his left and asked,

"Mommy, why can't I talk to Daddy. I tried but nothing came out."

"Mommy's here Dean." She answered. "You just close your eyes and rest. I'm not going anywhere."

He heard the distress in his Dad and Bobby's voice and he tried a few more times but got so tired that he had to just let sleep overcome him.

"It's just not time for you to wake up yet baby." Mary said as she kissed his forehead.

"Bobby, have the doctors been in recently?" John asked.

"They're due any time now."

"What are they saying?" Jim wondered. "What happened?"

"They say that one of the climbing clips broke. Sam and Dean had their rope through the clip. Sam was the highest up. I guess that Dean was letting him practice the lead."

"Yeah, I told them I wanted Sammy to learn to lead in case of an emergency." John quietly said.

"So Sam fell the farthest?"

"Yes."

"How badly are they hurt?"

"Well, Dean's hurt the worst."

"How if Sam was higher up than him?" Caleb wondered.

"Because Dean wrapped himself around me and took the brunt of the fall." Sam whispered.

"Sammy!" Bobby hollered as he reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Thank God! Tiger how are you feeling?" John asked as he leaned over Sam and kissed his head.

"I'm really sore. How's Dean?"

"Glad you're awake Sammy." Jim said rubbing his hair. "I'll get the nurse."

Caleb squeezed Sam's foot and said, "Don't overdo it kid!"

"I won't sir." Sam murmured.

"Jim, wait up." Caleb hollered. "We'll get coffees."

"Thanks." Bobby said.

"Is Dean okay?" Sam mumbled.

"He's still not awake yet Sammy."

"Dean!" Sam yelled as loud as he could but it was still barely over a whisper. "I order you to wake up now! Mommy, make him wake up!" Sam started to cry.

John and Bobby looked at each other then back at Sammy and John asked him,

"Why did you ask Mommy to make him wake up?"

"She was with us. She held us and tried to keep us calm. Dad, she is so beautiful and nice. I can see why you love her. I tried to stay with her but she told me I couldn't. I cried and tried hard to stay with her to get to know her but she told me she was going to spank me if I didn't wake up. She told me she was going to take care of Dean. Then she told me again to wake up, I said no. Dean told me to obey her. I didn't want to leave Dean, Daddy." He started sobbing. "Dean please wake up? Mommy make him get up too!"

Dean heard his brother crying and wanted to answer but couldn't find his voice.

"Dean, it's not time yet. Give it while longer and you won't be in such pain."

"But I need to take care of Sammy. It's my job!"

"Baby you did your job. You saved Sammy. He's awake and doing much better. Now you rest and let me worry about you. Dad and Uncle Bobby have Sammy. You just rest."

"I love you Sammy." went through his thoughts as Dean fell into a deep deep sleep.

"I love you Dean." Sam sobbed. "I'm sorry."

"Whoa Tiger, what's wrong?" John asked carding his fingers through Sam's hair.

"It's my fault."

"No Sammy, it wasn't. There was demon involvement." Bobby said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"How do you know that?" John asked.

"Because a demon tried to kill you both and I walked in on it." Bobby explained.

"You did?" John asked. "Just when the fuck were you going to tell me about that?"

"I didn't have the chance yet. I was going to tell you after the doctor came."

"Sorry Bobby. I'm just a little on edge."

"A little? Ya think, ya idjit? I think we all are and nothing said under this kind of stress counts. Agreed?"

"Yeah, agreed."

"Daddy, it hurts." Sam was crying.

"I know baby. I'll ask for pain medicine as soon as the doctor gets in here."

John was rubbing his fingers through Sam's hair while he calmly talked to his son. Bobby held his hand and still had hold of Dean's hand too. Bobby started talking to Dean.

"Come on Ace. Sammy's awake and needs his big brother."

The doctor walked in and said,

"I hear one of our boys is awake."

"Yeah, Sammy just opened his eyes."

"Hi Sam, I'm Dr. Ross. And I assume you must be their Dad?"

"Yes, I'm John Winchester."

"How are you feeling Sam?"

"I hurt a lot."

"Can you tell me where you are and what happened?"

"Yes sir, I'm in the hospital because Dean and I fell while rock climbing."

"Very good. I don't think you have any head trauma."

"Dr. Ross when is Dean gonna wake up?"

"Sam, sometimes when you get hurt, your body wants you to be still and rest a bit before you get up. It's a protection thing. Dean should wake up soon. You did right?"

"Yes sir."

"He's hurt pretty bad and he just needs the extra rest."

"It's because he protected me isn't it?"

"He did get hurt more than you because he was on the bottom."

Sam started crying.

"He made sure he hit first."

"I need to talk to your Dad and Uncle a minute. Can the Nurse clean you up a bit and change your IV."

"Yes sir."

"Only if she drinks this." John insisted.

"What is it?"

"Just holy water. I need to be sure nothing evil gets close to my boys."

"I'm not sure about that." The Doctor said.

"Dr. Ross, it's okay."

"Are you sure Carol?"

"Yes." she drank the water and satisfied, John and Bobby headed to the hallway with the Doctor.

"How are my boys?"

"I think Sam, just by waking up, it going to be okay. He's hurt badly and has a long road ahead of him but he'll fully recover."

"How long a road?" Bobby wanted to know.

"Well, he broke many bones. They will all heal but he will have to go through some physical therapy when they do."

"That won't be a problem. My boys workout on a daily basis."

"It may be slow going. He'll have to work up to it and he'll tire easily."

"I've noticed you keep avoiding talking about Dean and saying he when we say they. What about Dean?" Bobby asked.

"Dean's injuries are substantially more serious. We are keeping him sedated to prevent him from moving."

"You mean he won't wake up?" John asked.

"Right now it's best if he stays in a coma."

"Why?" Bobby rasped wrapping his arm around John's shoulder.

Pastor Jim and Caleb walked up with Ellen and Jo.

"Are these more family?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, their aunt and cousins. I'm their Pastor." Jim answered.

"Well, maybe the cousins should keep Sam company while we finish our talk." Dr. Ross said.

"Good idea. Caleb take Jo into see Sam and Dean." Ellen ordered.

Jo and Caleb wanted to fight the order, but the look they got from Ellen changed their minds immediately.

"Yes Ma'am." they both answered.

"Why is it best for my son to stay in a coma?" John asked.

"Dean hit first and he made sure Sam was on top of him. I'm not sure how extensive Dean's injuries are right now. He's stabilized since we put him in with Sam. We need to keep him still for a few days. Then take him to have a full body MRI."

"Are you trying not to tell me that my son may never walk again because of back injuries?" John choked.

"Yes sir, that's exactly what I'm saying. The longer he stays still, the better chance that he doesn't do more damage. He has leg, back and neck injuries. His recovery will be more extensive and may include many surgeries."

"Once you stop forcing him into a coma, will he wake up?" Ellen asked.

"I can't answer that question. I don't see any evidence of brain injuries so he should. We just aren't willing to take that chance right now."

"So, let me get this straight. Sammy will eventually heal and with therapy will be fine, but Dean, if he even wakes up, may never walk again?"

"We just don't know any more about Dean right now."

"Aren't you a fucking doctor? Isn't this a fucking hospital?" John yelled!

"Whoa, Johnny that's uncalled for! Knock it off now." Bobby rebuked.

"No Bobby, I need answers and if the doctor doesn't have them, who does? Can you fucking tell me that?"

"JOHN ENOUGH!" Jim yelled.

"Don't you preach to me Jim. Don't you dare tell me to keep the faith! God's taken enough from me and my boys and we've given enough. Why is he taking this from Dean?"

"We don't know if he's taken anything yet." Bobby tried to reason with him.

"I know because the doctor doesn't have the fucking answers."

"Johnathan Eric Winchester!" Ellen shouted. "That's enough. You apologize right now! You'd have your boys over your knee so fast their head would spin if they talked to anyone the way you are talking to Dr. Ross. He's doing what's best for Dean. Now apologize, then take a walk, and get your shit together. You have two boys who need their Daddy right now and one of them can hear you carrying on like a mad man!"

John was humbled by Ellen's chastisement. He tearfully looked at Ellen and Dr. Ross and said,

"You're right Ellen. Dr. Ross, please accept my apology. I'm just stressed and worried and taking it out on you."

"I forgive you. This does happen a lot. I'd be happy to explain anything you need me to."

"Thank you." John said then he turned to Bobby, Ellen, and Jim and said,

"Sorry guys. I was being an ass. You're the only family we have, so it was easy taking this out on you."

"We're family we understand!" Bobby said, " Now take a walk and don't come back until you can be their Dad and be supportive."

"Yeah, okay."

"I'll come with you." Jim said wrapping his arm around John's shoulders ushering him towards the exit but John refused to go far.

As John and Jim walked away, Ellen and Bobby apologized again to the doctor and asked him what Dean's chances of walking were. He told them, very slim, maybe 20%. This brought tears to both of their eyes. Dean was only 17 and very active.

Cas, being an Angel, overheard this and made up his mind that he wasn't going to allow Dean to lose ability to walk, orders be damned. He would continue to play this game until he felt it necessary to fix things.

Inside the room:

The nurse walked out as Caleb and Jo walked in.

"Hey Sam, good to see up awake." Caleb said.

"Thanks, good to be awake. Hey Jo."

"Hi Sam. How... does it... Ummmm"

"It's okay Jo. You can ask how I am and does it hurt. The answer is that I'm tired and yes it really hurts. I'm going to get some Morphine to help me rest for a while."

"That's good. Sorry you and Dean got hurt."

In the hallway Sammy heard his Dad cussing at the Dr.

"Something's wrong." Sammy cried.

"Your Dad's just stressed and worried." Jo said, "I'm sure he wants to bust you out now and the Doc said no way."

"Yeah Sam, I'm sure it's nothing you need to worry about." Caleb reassured him.

"It's Dean. He's not gonna make it or something like that." Sam started to cry.

"Sam, have a little faith. Getting upset isn't good for you. Dean's gonna be fine. Look, his heart rate is nice and strong." Jo said.

"I guess you're right it is."

"Then enough crap talking." Caleb said authoritatively to Sam. He walked over to Dean, grabbed his hand, and said, "Come on Dean, time to get your lazy ass up. If you think we're picking up your slack you've got another thing coming."

"Caleb?"

"Yeah tiger?"

"Can you carry me to Dean?"

"You shouldn't be moved like that yet, Sammy."

"Can't we move the beds closer for a little while?" Jo asked.

"If the IV lines reach, I'll do it."

"Caleb, what if you get in trouble."

"I'll accept full responsibility kiddo."

"Thank guys." Sam said closing his eyes to rest.

Caleb unlocked the wheels and moved Sam's bed so he was closer to Dean. Sammy reached out and grabbed Dean's hand and held it tight. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he said,

"Thank you Dean, I appreciate you saving me again. Please don't leave me. I can't live without my pain in the ass big brother. Dean I need you! Dad and I will kill each other without you to referee. Dammit you jerk. Wake up and call me a bitch. Wake up Dean... Dean please!"

"Sam you need to calm down. This isn't good for you." Caleb tried.

"No, I was higher up. I fell a lot further. He should be awake, not me. I fell into him and he grabbed me and held on tight and just as we were about to hit he twisted so he took the brunt of the impact. He needs to wake up Caleb. Wake him up!"

"Sammy?" John ran into the room. "Calm down for me please."

"Daddy, wake him up. Order him to wake up. He never disobeys a direct order when it's important."

"Listen, Dean's hurt bad. He'll get better but right now he needs to be still and rest, so the doctors are keeping him in a coma. He's not able to wake up."

Dean's heart broke listening to Sammy and not being able to do anything. He was screaming 'I'm right here little bitch. I'm here.' but nobody could hear him.

"Mom, Sammy needs me. I need to wake up."

"Relax Dean. Sammy's okay. Just rest baby. Once your better, you can tell Sammy you heard him and were with him the whole time. Close your eyes and calm down. Rest."

The nurse rushed in and gave Sam his morphine. Sam needed to calm down and rest too. They tried to move the beds back but there was no way, even passed out, that Sam was letting go of Dean's hand because Dean didn't let go of him. The nurse looked at them and said,

"They are both sedated and won't wake up for hours. Go get something to eat, some coffee, or take a nap. We do have a chapel on the third floor if any of you wish to visit there. Keep your cell on you Mr. Winchester and I'll call if there is any change."

"Thank you." Jim said as she left. "Let's head to the cafeteria."

So, as the boys slept, their family went to get something to keep their mind off of things.


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Itsmecoon Beta: Trumansshell  
Title: Keeping the Faith. Part 4of 4 Fandom: Supernatural Main Characters/Parings John/ Sam and Dean  
Type of Spanking: Discipline Implement(s): Hand Paddle Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. This is a very very late New Year's Resolution story. Dean and Sam are critically injured in an accident. Rating: Teen Word Count: 2624  
Notes & Warnings: Spanking of minors by their dad.

After they all had finished picking at the food they had gotten at the cafeteria, they sat there for a few minutes just talking about nothing and thinking about everything. Jim got up and said,

"I'm headed to the Chapel to pray, anyone else want to come with me."

"Mom, can I go?" Jo asked.

"Yes, I'm coming too." Ellen answered.

"Me too." Caleb added.

"I'm going to look in on the boys and I'll be along soon." Bobby said.

Everyone turned to John and he glared back. The last thing he wanted to do was go to the Chapel. He tried to have faith and look where it got him. Dean could be paralyzed. Not a very good job as far as he was concerned.

"I'm going with Bobby then I'm going for a walk."

"John you should..."

"Don't start with me Jim. I tried it your way and look at all the good it got me. My son may never walk again."

"But John?..."

"NO!"

John cut Jim off again and walked away to check on the boys. They had separated the beds enough to get in between them without they boys letting go of each other's hand. John walked up and grabbed their hands and said,

"I love you both so much. I know I don't say it enough because we're men but you both need to know that I love you with all of my heart. I'm so sorry that my need for revenge caused you to grow up this way. You should've been with friends not out training. I've done a lot wrong and I can't change that but I'll try to be a better father when you are better." John broke down then he moved and kissed his sons' on their foreheads.

Bobby walked in but decided to let them have some privacy but as he turned to go John said,

"Don't leave Bobby. I'm going for a walk."

"You should reconsider and go to the chapel."

"Not you too Singer."

"Just a thought is all. Keep it in the back of your mind. Kick it around a bit before you just decide to let the idea go. A little peace may be what we all need right now."

"I promise to consider it. Okay?"

"Okay."

With that said, John walked out and headed for the door. He decided what he needed the most was a run. He wanted a cigarette and he hadn't smoked one in over 20 years but he opted for the run. He walked to his truck to grab his sneakers, took off his boots, and hit the pavement not sure how far or how long he'd run.

Bobby took over John's spot between the boys and started telling them about what they ate for dinner. He wanted them to hear his voice and what he said didn't matter. He told them he loved them and that they were more than his nephews, they were the sons he never had. He told them he was afraid to have kids because he was afraid he'd be abusive like his old man but he hadn't needed to worry about that. Sure he was tough on them when he needed to be but he was a Teddy bear when he wanted to be. He loved those boys more than his own life and he would gladly trade places with them.

Bobby sat in a chair holding their hands next to his cheeks and said,

"Sam, Dean I love you both. I ain't going anywhere, so take all the time you need to rest up and get well. We'll handle this like we handle everything else, as a family."

John got back from his run, grabbed his small duffel, and checked in on the boys. He looked in and was touched when he saw Bobby sitting there holding on to the boys crying. He was so lucky to have such a great family. They all loved Dean and Sam as much as he did.

"How are they?"

"Still stable and still asleep."

"Alright with you if I shower before you head to the chapel?"

"Go ahead Johnny."

He kissed the boys and headed into their bathroom to shower. He let the hot water run over his head and down his body. He tried to lose himself for a few minutes but the image of his boys laying in hospital beds kept invading his thoughts. He got out and changed into something comfortable enough to sleep in. He wasn't leaving the hospital until both of his boys were awake and doing better. John took over Bobby's chair as Bobby headed to the chapel. There was nothing more that could be done but sit and wait.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Castiel, what's on your mind?" Balthazar asked his brother.

"Nothing. I'm not leaving them."

"Brother, I know you. What are your plans with Dean? We were told to do nothing!"

"I won't let him be paralyzed if that's what you're asking. I won't out right heal him but I will gradually make it so he walks again."

"What if Dad won't allow it? What if he orders you away because he knows your plans? What then?"

"I don't know. I know I'm not supposed to feel anything for these boys but I can't help it. Look at them. Look at all they have endured at such a young age. They deserve to be healed and not suffer to prove a point. The demons can't win!"

"That's not our decision to make."

"Well, I'm making it mine. If you don't want to be part of the fallout, I won't be upset if you leave."

"I've got you back Castiel. If you go down, I go down."

"Thanks Balthazar."

"Anytime brother."

They hugged and took back up their vigil by the boy's beds.

XOXOXOXOXO

"I don't understand your reasons, but I'm sure you have a plan." Jim prayed. "Please heal our boys and help Dean to be able to walk again."

Bobby walked in and heard Jim's prayer. He walked back out, headed to a bathroom, locked himself in, leaned against the wall and started crying as he slid to floor. He'd been holding it in a lot and he just let it all go.

Thirty minutes later they all met up in room 317. John and Bobby refused to go anywhere but Jim, Caleb, Ellen, and Jo decided to get a room at the nearest hotel. They all kissed the boys and headed out. Ellen called Bobby after they had checked in and gave him their number in case anything changed. She told him they would see them in the morning and they would bring breakfast.

Days turned into nights turned into days. Life stayed pretty much the same for the next three days. Dean was still being kept in a medically induced coma. Sam was getting better but forced to stay in bed until his bones healed. John and Bobby stay within the walls of the hospital. They ate, showered, and slept there. Jim, Caleb, Ellen and Jo all took turns seeing the boys and trying to keep John and Bobby occupied. Sam was awake more and more but they kept Dean asleep.

On the third morning they wheeled Dean down to get an MRI. The results were disappointing. It showed what they feared, Dean had only a 20% chance of walking again. Cas was upset and wanted to intervene but was forbidden. He was told that there was a plan in motion. He needed to have faith.

John was getting closer and closer to the breaking point. He tried to stay upbeat for Sam's sake but whenever he was alone, he broke down. He didn't know what to do.

On the fifth morning Dr. Ross came in to do his morning rounds. Sam was sitting up in bed eating. He had a spoon strapped onto his cast and was able to get it ungracefully to his mouth. He happily fed himself even though it was messy. He hated being fed like a baby.

"Morning Dr. Ross." Sammy said.

"Good morning Sam. How are you feeling today?"

"Still sore but happy to be able to feed myself again."

"That's good. I see you're getting the hang of it."

"Slowly, and I get really tired by the time I'm done."

"That's to be expected Sam."

"Hey Doc?"

"Samuel, be respectful!" John chastised.

"Sorry, Dr, Ross?"

"Yes Sam?"

"Can Dean wake up today?" Sam asked tearing up. "I really miss him."

"We'll see how he does Sam. Maybe later okay?"

"Okay thanks."

Dr. Ross stopped Dean's coma medicine yesterday but they decided not to tell Sammy because it would be too upsetting to him if he didn't wake up. It was a tough decision to make but it was for Sam's own good. John listened to their conversation and got choked up. He was so worried about Dean. Why wouldn't he wake up?

"Hey kiddo, I'm going to step out and grab a coffee and a snack. Will you be okay?"

"Yes sir, Uncle Bobby's here."

"Okay tiger," John said as he kissed him, "Love you. I'll be right back."

"I love you too Daddy."

Bobby stepped towards the door and whispered,

"Johnny, are you okay?"

"I need a run. You got him?"

"Of course."

"Call me if you need to."

"Take all the time you need."

"Thanks Bobby."

John turned, walked out of room 317, got on the elevator, and took it to the ground floor. He got out of the elevator, walked out the front door and took off running. He ran and ran. He ran until he dropped in the middle of a field. He looked up and yelled,

"WHY? I don't understand. What did I do wrong?"

He broke down and cried. He felt a familiar hand run fingers through his hair. He kept his eyes closed, grabbed the delicate hand and held it to his cheek. It felt so good. He was afraid to open his eyes until he heard a gentle,

"John?"

He slowly opened his eyes to see Mary sitting in the field next to him.

"Mary?"

"Yes Johnny, it's me."

"How?"

"Don't worry about that now."

"Is Dean okay? Sammy said they were with you."

"Yeah they were and Dean still is. He's okay."

"When is he going to wake up?"

"Soon."

"Will he ever walk again?"

"Have faith Johnny."

"I'm so sick of hearing that."

A man walked up next to Mary and said,

"Hello John."

"Who are you?"

"Think hard. I'm sure you'll remember. We met once in 1978."

John thought back to 1978. He remembered laying in a field similar to this one and being approached by an angel.

"Michael?"

"Yes,"

"Why are you here?"

"I've come to help you with something."

"What?"

"Your faith."

"How can you help with that?"

"Trust him Johnny. Please."

"If you trust him Mary, I'll trust him."

"I trust him. Say yes for the boys."

"Yes!"

John doesn't remember how he got to the hospital or up to room 317. He could sense Michael's presence but he was still aware of what was going on. Michael guided him over to the bed. Sam, Dean and Bobby were all asleep. None of them sensed his presence there.

"John, I want you to touch Dean and Sam on the forehead." Michael said in his head.

"Why?"

"Trust him John. Please." Mary pleaded.

So he walked in between both beds and laid the palm of his hand on their foreheads.

"Now close your eyes."

John did.

"Now say, I have faith that everything will be alright."

"I don't think I can do that." John yelled pulling his hands away.

"Please baby. Just please do it." She begged.

"Only for you honey."

He closed his eyes, placed his hand back on their foreheads, and said,

"I have faith that everything will be alright." He felt at peace.

John jolted awake in the field. He was disoriented and unsure if he had been dreaming or if he'd seen Mary and Michael or not. He jogged back to the hospital, grabbed a set of clothes and used the family showers on the second floor before heading back to his son's room.

He walked in quietly and found them all the way he dreamed they had been. He quietly walked to the place where he stood earlier, laid his hands on their foreheads and quietly repeated the words Michael told him to say,

"I have faith that everything will be alright."

He felt that peace again and he swore he felt Mary kiss his cheek. He moved the other chair in between the beds near where he had been standing. He leaned back, stretched out his legs and closed his eyes. He laid his hand on his cheek over Mary's kiss. He opened his eyes as a familiar voice whispered,

"Dad?"

"Dean?"

"Is Sammy okay?"

"Always worried about Sammy aren't ya?"

"It's my job."

"He's fine, just sleeping right now. How you feeling?"

"Daddy, I'm sorry." Dean cried.

"Whoa, hey none of that. All's forgiven and forgotten. We're good."

"Thanks Dad."

John kissed him and said,

"I love you Dean."

"I love you too. Hey Dad?"

"Yeah sport?"

"Can you scratch my leg? It itches."

John smiled.

"Sure where?"

Bottom of left leg. Yeah there." He said as John found the right spot.

Sam and Bobby woke up when it registered that Dean was awake.

"Dean, you're awake! Are you okay?"

"Yeah bitch, I'm fine."

"Thanks for saving me jerk." Sam said as the Dr. Ross walked in.

"I hear our other patient is awake."

"Yes he is." John said, "Dean this is Dr. Ross. Dr. Ross, this is Dean."

"Good to finally meet you. It's been almost a week."

"Really? Mom didn't make it seem that long."

"She was just protecting us Dean." Sammy said.

"I know. What's up Doc?"

"Dean!"

Dr. Ross laughed and said,

"It's okay Mr. Winchester. That means he's feeling good."

"Still he shouldn't be disrespectful."

"Sorry. Dr. Ross, this itching is driving me crazy. I can't get to it because of the casts."

Jim, Caleb, Ellen and Jo all showed up and visited with Dean and Sammy. John stood back against the wall and looked at his family and for the first time he really did have the faith that everything was going to bed okay.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Castiel, Balthazar?"

"Michael," They both exclaimed.

"Good job protecting the Winchesters. They have a big role to play in the future of the world."

"What role is that?" Cas asked.

"Time will tell brother. Keep up the good work."

With that Michael left to join Mary. She stood in the back of the hospital room next to John. She was smiling at her boys and thinking that she was so lucky to be their Mom.

"You ready?"

"Yes, I am now that I know that everything will be okay."

And it was!

The End


End file.
